Dzień jak co dzień?
by Intoxic
Summary: Mangus zabiera Tatianę na przyziemny plac zabaw. Czy okaże się to zwykłym dniem, czy mała pół-czarownica pokaże swoje zdolności? One-shot do opowiadania Ty i Ja to Jedno.


A/N: Heloł! Tak jakoś mnie ostatnio bierze na pisanie w języku ojczystym, a to zasługa kokosz ;)

Ten skromny one-shot odnosi się do '**Ty i Ja to Jedno'. ** zatęskniłam za tym opowiadaniem, więc mówię sobie, czemu by czegoś nie napisać?

Bohaterowie, znaczy Magnus i Alec i Prezes Miau, należą do Cassie, ale Tatiana i reszta przyziemnych są moi.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**"Dzień jak co dzień?"**

_(albo co może się zdarzyć na placu zabaw)_

Magnus Bane, Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu, fan brokatu, mąż Alexandra Lightwood'a, Nocnego Łowcy z Nowego Jorku. A ostatnimi czasy pełnoetatowy tatuś. Gdyby ktoś kiedyś mu powiedział, że weźmie ślub i będzie miał dziecko, wyśmiałby tę osobę i popukałby ją w czoło.

_Pff…Magnus Bane ojcem…i czego jeszcze…_

A jednak świat jeszcze potrafił go zaskoczyć. I tak po sześciuset latach, Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu w końcu założył rodzinę, którą kochał ponad wszystko.

Od kiedy wyzbył się, a raczej w wyniku połączenia z ukochanym Nocnym Łowcą, swojej nieśmiertelności zaczął się ustatkowywać. Już nie wyglądał na narwanego nastolatka. Skąd, teraz wyglądał na mniej więcej statecznego ojca, męża i dorosłego mężczyznę. A przynajmniej takie sprawował wrażenie pośród przyziemnych.

- Tatusiu! No chodź! – krzyknęła jego sześcioletnia córka, zapinając swój różowy płaszczyk. Dziś szli na plac zabaw. Magnus wraz z Alec'iem doszli do wniosku, że ich dziecko potrzebuje kontaktu z innymi dziećmi, najlepiej normalnymi przyziemnymi. Magnus obawiał się, że gdy będzie spędzała czas z wilkołakami może być to niebezpieczne dla niej, szczególnie teraz, kiedy nie umiała jeszcze kontrolować swojej magii. A dzieci Clary i Jace'a były jeszcze za małe by bawić się z Tatianą.

- Idę księżniczko – czarownik chwycił telefon i klucze ze stołu i wyszedł razem z małą dziewczynką na zewnątrz. Mała pół-czarownica wybiegła naprzód, puszczając rękę ojca i gnała przed siebie, długie czarne włosy falowały na wietrze – Koteczku zwolnij!

- Nieeee! – Bane ogarnięty paniką, kiedy Tatiana zbliżała się do rogu, wyszeptał zaklęcie i nagle dziewczynka została zatrzymana przez niewidzialną barierę – Tatusiu!

- Mówiłem, że masz zwolnić Tee – Bane powiedział i ponownie chwycił dłoń dziewczynki w swoją – A teraz bądź grzeczną dziewczynką i pilnuj się mnie.

- A gdzie tata? Przyjdzie? – zapytała Tatiana, podskakując na chodniku, mocno trzymając dłoń Magnusa.

- Tata jest w Idrisie kotku, wróci dopiero jutro. Dziś się sami pobawimy. I na placu zabaw będzie dużo dzieci – Przeszli przez ulicę, w stronę lokalnego placu zabaw, który Magnus mijał wielokrotnie. Codziennie bawiła się tam zgraja dzieciaków. – Na pewno znajdziemy kogoś do zabawy.

Na placu zabaw zdecydowanie roiło się od dzieciaków. Jedne się huśtały, inne biegały, jeszcze inne bawiły się w piaskownicy. Tatiana była zafascynowana widokiem takiej ilości dzieci w jej wieku z którymi mogła się bawić. Zwykle na placu zabaw w ogrodzie za domem bawiła się z którymś z ojców, lub z kimś z rodziny, najczęściej z wujkiem Simonem.

Tatiana obserwowała bawiące się dzieci, kiedy Magnus kucnął przed nią i chwycił jej drobne dłonie w swoje. Dziewczynka po raz kolejny zaśmiała się z kontrastu w kolorycie swojej skóry a swojego ojca.

- Księżniczko, gdzie chcesz iść się pobawić?

- Na tamto – wskazała na czerwono – żółtą ślizgawkę okupowaną przez dzieci – Co to jest?

- To ślizgawka Tee, zjeżdża się po niej z góry na dół – wyjaśnił fachowo mężczyzna.

- Jak w Londynie kiedy zjeżdżaliśmy sankami zimą? – Magnus przytaknął – Super

- Tylko tu bez użycia sanek. Chodź.

Ruszyli razem w kierunku ślizgawki. Tatiana obawiała się przez chwilę, nie tylko z powodu ślizgawki, ale także z powodu ogromnej ilości dzieci na niej. Nigdy przedtem nie widziała tylu przyziemnych dzieci naraz. Powoli, mocno trzymając rękę ojca, wdrapała się po drewnianych schodkach i obserwowała inne dzieci.

_Usiąść i zjechać. Nie powinno być trudne – pomyślała dziewczynka. _

Ostrożnie usiadła na górze ślizgawki i obserwowała Magnusa, który teraz stał przy jej końcu, uśmiechając się do niej zachęcająco. Przesunęła się na ślizgawce i po chwili już zjeżdżała w dół.

- I jak było myszko? – zapytał ojciec

- Super! Chce jeszcze raz!

- Dobrze, to ty zjeżdżaj a ja usiądę tam na ławce, obok tamtej pani – Tatiana tylko mu przytaknęła i po chwili mknęła ponownie na górę ślizgawki.

- Ma pan śliczną córeczkę – młoda blondynka, na oko 23-letnia szeroko się uśmiechnęła do Magnusa. – Taka podoba do pana.

- Dziękuję – Magnus uważał, że Tatiana bardziej przypomina Alec'a, ale był obyty na tyle w zwyczajach przyziemnych, że wiedział, że tak się mówi gdy spotyka się rodzica z dzieckiem. – Które to pani?

- Blond chłopczyk w koszulce Iron Man'a. Ma na imię Robert – zaśmiała się głośno – Mój były miał ogromną Iron-Manię. A pańska córka, jak ma na imię?

- Tatiana. Po babce. Na drugie ma Maryse, po drugiej babce.

- Jestem Robbie – rzucił mały blond chłopiec, podając rękę Tatianie, która właśnie zeskoczyła z ostatniego stopnia schodków na ślizgawce – A ty?

- Tatiana, ale mówią na mnie Tee – uśmiechnęła się do niego, poprawiając swoje fioletowe spodnie, które się podwinęły nad trampkami.

- Chcesz się pobawić w piasku Tee? Porobimy babki? – Pędem ruszyli w stronę ogromnej, jak dla dzieci piaskownicy. Tatiana wprawdzie miała koło domu piaskownicę, ale nie tak dużą jak ta. Usiadła z Robbiem na dość zimnej ziemi, a chłopak podał jej żółtą foremkę w kształcie rybki. W mgnieniu oka zaczęli się bawić, tworząc przeróżne babki i śmiejąc się na całego.

- Jestem Loreene – powiedziała młoda blondynka

- Magnus – po dżentelmeńsku ucałował jej dłoń, a jego kocie oczy, przeniosły się na piaskownicę, w której próbował zlokalizować swoje dziecko.

- Masz niesamowite oczy, to soczewki?

- Tak.

- Wyglądają bardzo seksi – nim się spostrzegł Loreene wodziła palcami po jego prawym bicepsie, zalotnie się uśmiechając do niego. – Jesteś taki przystojny…

- I po ślubie – pokazał jej prawą dłoń, na której widniała obrączka – mój facet nie będzie zadowolony, że ktoś stara się ze mną flirtować. Wybacz złotko.

- Jesteś gejem? – nie odpowiedział jej na to, tylko przeniósł się ławkę bliżej w stronę piaskownicy.

Tatiana bawiła się na całego. Już teraz do niej i do nowego kolegi dołączyły inne dzieci i wspólnie budowali figury z piasku. Panna Lightwood właśnie kończyła odciskać kota z piasku, kiedy do piaskownicy przybyło więcej dzieci, na oko wyglądających na starsze dzieci.

- Ooo…popatrzcie jakie ładne figurki – powiedziała rudowłosa dziewczynka. Tatiana dostrzegła, że miała jaśniejsze włosy niż jej ciotka Clary. – A może by tak się ich pozbyć?

Starsze dzieci, cała piątka, trzy dziewczynki i dwóch chłopców zaczęli skakać i tym samym rozwalać piękne budowle z piasku. Młodsze dzieciaki zaczęły płakać i próbowały je odepchnąć, ale nie miały na to siły. Szczęśliwie wszystkie figury Tatiany zostały nienaruszone aż do czasu.

- A cóż to, kotek? Taki śliczny, ale chyba potrzebuje czegoś jeszcze.

Blondynka stanęła na twarz piaskowego kotka z impetem. I wtedy Tatiana się przestała powstrzymywać. W jednej sekundzie poczuła złość, jak wtedy gdy ojciec nie chciał jej kupić najnowszej lalki barbie, którą widziała w telewizji. Znów poczuła w sobie to dziwne gilgotanie i ciepło w dłoniach, jak wtedy kiedy przypadkowo zmieniła białego misia w niebieskiego. Znów dostrzegła, jak końcówki jej palców świecą się turkusowym światłem. Nawet nie zdążyła otworzyć ust, a kolor włosów dziewczynki przed nią zaczął się powoli zmieniać w zielony.

- Tatiana! – rozległ się głos Magnusa, który wyczuł delikatne użycie magii. W obawie przed większymi konsekwencjami, szybko wyszeptał zaklęcie stopujące a potem odwracające nim dobiegł do piaskownicy i chwycił swoją córkę w ramiona. Mała dziewczynka płakała i mocno ściskała kołnierz jego skórzanej czerwonej kurtki. Spoglądając na blondynkę, której kolor włosów wrócił już do normalności, szepnął do małej czarownicy – już dobrze księżniczko, naprawiłem to.

- Przepraszam tatusiu – wciąż płakała w jego ramionach. – nie chciałam.

- Nic takiego się nie stało koteczku, nie trzeba płakać. – pocałował ją w czubek głowy i postawił ją na ziemi. – Chodź księżniczko, wrócimy do domu a po drodze kupimy lody, co ty na to?

- Czekoladowe i truskawkowe? – zapytała, kiedy ocierał jej buzię z łez

- Jakie tylko chcesz kotku.

Wieczorem, po kąpieli Tatiana oglądała bajki w salonie razem z Magnusem i Prezesem, kiedy drzwi frontowe od domu się otworzyły. Wkrótce Alec stanął w salonie, kładąc drewnianą szkatułę na najwyższej półce biblioteczki.

- Cześć kochani – łowca pocałował Tatianę w czoło, a Magnusa prosto w usta.

- Jesteś wcześniej – rzekł czarownik.

- Mama pozwoliła mi wcześniej opuścić Idris, mam te eliksiry, które chciałeś. – Magnus skończył rozczesywać mokre włosy Tatiany. – Jak wam minął dzień?

- Byliśmy z tatą na placu zabaw! – mała krzyknęła z radości.

- Doprawdy?

- Mhm – Magnus odłożył srebrną szczotkę na szafkę – Jakaś mamuśka mnie podrywała. A, no i Tatiana prawie zmieniła kolor włosów jakiejś dziewczynce. Dzień jak co dzień kochanie, dzień jak co dzień.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia? Podobało się?

Jeśli chcecie, zostawcie swoją opinię!

Uściski

Intoxic


End file.
